


Ptak o niebiesko-białych skrzydłach wolności

by Hrabiaphantomhive75



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Lemon, M/M, Smut, myślę, praca z wattpada, usunęli mi konto, więc wszystko kopiuję na ao3, wybaczcie tu jest tylko sex, że nepotrzebne są tagi
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 16:00:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18694717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrabiaphantomhive75/pseuds/Hrabiaphantomhive75
Summary: Śpiewaj mój ptaszku, śpiewaj!





	Ptak o niebiesko-białych skrzydłach wolności

"Pieśń ptaka o niebiesko-białych skrzydłach wolności"

°~•~°~•~°~•~°~•~°~•~°~•~°

 

 

_Znów cię odtrąciłem, znów udawałem, że śpię, gdy przyszedłeś._

Jędrne pośladki, uniosły się ku górze.  
Zajęczał cicho, czując nagły nacisk.

_Nie potrafię ci odmówić, nie potrafię cię zawieść._

ON, penetrował go palcem wskazującym, wsłuchując się w ciche westchnienia.

 _Nie ma w tym żadnych uczuć, żadnych ukrytych znaczeń, jesteśmy we dwoje, a ja muszę ci ulec_.

Naparł na NIEGO całym sobą, wydając z siebie kolejny dźwięk, oznajmiający rozkosz, przechodzącą po jego młodym ciele.

_Muszę wciąż powtarzać, że to, co jest między nami, nie istnieje, odpowiadać przed ludźmi „Tak jest, kapitanie!"._

Kolejny palec dołączył do poprzedniego, ON oba zagiął, skrzyżował, rozciągając mięśnie, jak najmocniej się dało.

_Codziennie rano wstaję i wpadam w rutynę dnia za murami, codziennie godzinami zaciskam zęby, by nie krzyknąć, jak bardzo chcę już wieczór._

Trzeci palec, tępy ból, ciągnięcia. Kolejne chwile, szybki oddech i mija. Zostaje uczucie tak dobrze mu znane.

_Gdybyśmy nie musieli się ukrywać, czy wzajemne zaspokajanie, zmieniłoby się w coś głębszego? Czy jakieś uczucie zakwitłoby między nami, gdyby nie było ono ZAKAZANE?_

Palce zniknęły, wiedział, co teraz nastąpi.  
Wypiął się bardziej, szykując zęby do wgryzania w materiał, którym owinięta była poduszka.

_Czy aby na pewno, to, co robimy, jest normalne? Czyż nie jesteśmy odmieńcami, dwojgiem mężczyzn, co naturalne nie jest na pewno?_

Poczuł to. Ból rozrywający go od środka, jednocześnie dając satysfakcję, uczucie wypełnienia.  
Tak dalekie od ekstazy, a tak bliskie jej.  
\- A... Ah!

_Nazwałeś naszą relację pieśnią ptaka o niebiesko-białych skrzydłach wolności. Tylko który z nas jest tym ptakiem?_

Zagryzł poduszkę, paznokcie wbił w materac. Oczy zacisnął, choć i mimo to, łzy skapywały na materiał.

_Jeśli to prawda, to o czym ten ptak śpiewa?_   
_Czy jest to ballada o kochankach, kryjących się pod osłoną nocy?_   
_Czy może wesoła piosenka, o dwojgu zakochanych w sobie po uszy nastolatkach?_

ON wbił się w niego gwałtownie, wydając z siebie stęknięcie, które tak dobrze znał. Za każdym razem towarzyszyło ono początkowi ich wspólnej nocy.

_Może opowiada o dwóch zwaśnionych rodach, których dzieci nie chciały ulec nienawiści. Których dzieci zakochały się w sobie, w tajemnicy przed rodzinami pobrały?_

Następne pchnięcia, jęki raz po raz wzlatujące w powietrze, przesycone zapachem podniecenia, testosteronu parującego z ich nagich, uderzających o siebie z plaskiem, ciał.

_Śpiewaj mój ptaszku, ile sił w płucach. Daj mi koncert, stań przede mną. Tylko dla mnie śpiewaj._

Kolejne jęki, rozkosz, ekscytacja. Czuły dotyk na penisie, usta na karku, po chwili także na jego wargach.

_Nie bój się ptaszku, nie zamknę cię w klatce. Nie wolno mi tego zrobić, nie wolno mi także sobie wmawiać, że jesteś mój. Nie wolno, nawet jeśli bardzo bym tego chciał._

Pożądanie bijące od nich, zimne ściany podziemnego lochu, odbijające wszystkie dźwięki.

_Ah, niech tylko nikt nas nie usłyszy! Znów będziesz wmawiał moim przyjaciołom, że robię to sam, mimo iż dochodzę z twym imieniem na ustach?_

Kolejne pchnięcie, kolejny jęk.  
Palce na sutkach, zaciskające się, drapiące, drażniące.

_Czy aby na pewno kiedykolwiek było mi tak dobrze?_   
_Czy to nie dziwne, że z każdą kolejną nocą, z każdym kolejnym razem, czuję, że jest lepiej niż poprzednio?_

Kolejny jęk, tym razem z JEGO ust.

_Ah, śpiewaj mój ptaszku, nie milknij nigdy!_   
_Śpiewaj ile tchu w płucach, jak długo pozwala Ci twój dzióbek!_

Pchnięcie. Jęk. Pchnięcie.  
Wypychał biodra, nabijając się coraz bardziej, wiedział, że ON dąży do spełnienia, by dojść w nim jak najszybciej.

_Czy ta pieśń jest zakazana?_   
_Czy wszyscy ludzie, czy biedni, czy bogaci. Piękni czy brzydcy. Czy oni wszyscy chcą sięgać tylko po jedno?_

W nim. Tak, ON zawsze dochodził w środku.  
Nie na nim, nie obok.  
Dochodził w nim i czerpał z tego przyjemność.  
Przynajmniej tak to właśnie wyglądało.

_Po coś, co jest zakazane._   
_Czy to ty jesteś tym ptakiem?_   
_Z niebiesko białymi-skrzydłami wolności, ptakiem wzlatującym coraz wyżej?_

_Nie ma w tym żadnych uczuć, śpiewaj mój ptaszku, śpiewaj!_

\- Aaa...Aahh!  
Ostatnie ruchy, wolniejsze, spazmatyczne wygięcie kręgosłupa, ściskająca ciecz po pościeli, spomiędzy pośladków.

_Czy to już koniec? Czy nasza noc dobiegła właśnie końca?_   
_Wstaniesz teraz, ubierzesz się i wyjdziesz, prawda?_   
_Zawsze tak robisz._

Kolejne łzy, spływające po policzkach, choć ulatniały się po nich co noc, to tym razem doprawdy zbyt wcześnie.

_Wyjdziesz, zostawisz mnie. Nie mogę zamknąć cię w klatce, nie mogę wzlecieć z tobą._

Nastała głucha cisza, przerywana szlochem i dźwiękiem zapinanych guzików, szelestem ubrań, zakładanych mozolnie na JEGO ciało.

_Zostań ze mną, choć ten jeden raz. Śpiewaj dla mnie i tylko dla mnie._

Materac się ugiął, jedynie zdziwienie wpłynęło na uniesioną przez NIEGO twarz zapłakanego chłopca.

\- Dlaczego płaczesz? - Dźwięk JEGO głosu. - Nie płacz, tylko śpiewaj, mój mały ptaszku, o niebiesko-białych skrzydłach wolności...

 

_Wiec to przez cały czas byłem ja._

_Ptakiem, dającym ci wolność._

_Chwila, bez munduru._

_Chwila, bez odpowiedzialności._

_Chwila, bez konsekwencji._

_Chwila, w której reszta świata nie istniała._

 

\- Czy to jest właśnie wolność?

\- Tak. To jest właśnie wolność. - Krótki pocałunek, jakby skrzydła białego motyla oplatały jego wargi, znów wzbudzając ekscytację. - Wolność, piękniejsza, niż za murami.

°~•~°~•~°~•~°~•~°~•~°

 


End file.
